Twilight of the Dark Lord
by Jedd Shual-Iyiste
Summary: A Dark Lord with mysterious plans, Tamers and Partners left helpless in the Real World, and a new mysterious teen Tamer that wanted nothing to do with his Partner. Will the Digital World survive, or shall all fall under the Twilight of the Dark Lord?
1. The Partners Return

Disclaimer: No...I don't own Digimon.  
  
Notice: I actually wrote this chapter 2 years ago, shortly after finishing watching the series. But I hit writers block on it, and stopped for a while. Well, I believe it's been long enough. I'm still trying to remember all that I had planned, but I remember most of it. And since it's been so long since I've seen the series, please forgive me if I'm off on a few things....Please? I'm desperately trying to find the series again so I can watch it...IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!!  
  
Digimon Tamers : Twilight of Dark Lord  
  
Episode One: Twilight of Dark Lord  
  
Davis' voice: WHAAAT?!?! The title of the episode is the same as the series?! How LAME, hmph! How did I get myself talked into this?   
  
Me: ...  
  
Takato: Ummmm...Davis?  
  
Davis: WHAT? Oh, ummmm, h-hi boss?  
  
Me: No one is forcing you to do this, Davis, I'm sure Veemon would be happy to take over your job.  
  
Davis: No way! I'll do it, just get better titles, ok?  
  
Me: ...*glances at title* !!!  
  
Davis: What?  
  
Me: That...isn't...my...title! *runs to computer and types something*  
  
Episode One: The Partners Return  
  
Davis: That's better, hey where you going Boss?  
  
Me: To find out who messed with my computer! *glances at Davis* WHAAAT?!  
  
Davis: I don't know what to tell the people about what's been going on since the end of the series.  
  
Me: Oh yeah, that's why I stopped by. *hands Davis some papers* go ahead, they don't tell what's been going since the end with the Digimon Partners, but it explains some things.  
  
Davis: Like what?  
  
Me: Heh heh heh *leaves*  
  
Everyone: ... Davis: OOOOk... *reads the papers* Man, I hope this guy knows what he's doing. *sighs* Well, Here We Go.  
  
Everyone: DAVIS!!  
  
Davis: Fiiiine. Last time on Digimon, Digital Monsters! The D-Reaper was completely destroyed as MegaGargomon activated the Juggernaut Program that was loaded into him by Janyu. But just as D-Reaper was sucked into its own vortex, the partners couldn't hold their mega forms, and they were seperated from their tamers. Marineangemon and Kenta showed up and brought all the tamers and the partners out of the D-Reaper.  
As the tamers stood in the park, they were greeted by Impmon, who introduced his dual tamers, Ai and Mocko. Jeri forgave Impmon for what he did to Leomon, when all of a sudden the partners dedigivolved into their in- training levels. Janyu showed up to explain that by activating Juggernaut, the partners would have to return to the Digital World, or be destroyed. As the digimon disappeared into the digital portal, Takato promised his friend that they would see each other again.  
  
Takato's Voice from last Digimon episode: Weeks went by and things went back to normal. Kazu still made bad jokes, Miss Asagy(a/n or however you spell the teachers dang name!) still gave too much homework. There's just one thing the bothers me, a promise I made to a friend, a promise I don't think I can keep. I go by our old hideout sometimes, but he's never there.  
  
Takato walks into a small stone hut with a gate in front, sighs and turns away. As he walks down a street, he turns back, as if hearing something. He reenter's hut to see a digital portal.  
  
Takato's Voice: On second thought, I think I'll keep that promise after all.  
  
Davis: It has been 3 months since Takato found the Digital Portal, but not once has he gone to the Digital Portal. He tried day after day to go through, but he just couldn't go to the Digital World, it was as if the Portal was an illusion. He never told the others about the Portal because he didn't want to get their hopes up, but little does he know that the Portal will be used, but not to go through to the Digital World, but for a group of Digimon to escape through to the Real World. Digimon Theme Song Plays (a/n I know, kinda corny, no?))  
Somewhere in the Digital World, where darkness reigned, the Dark Lord smiled as the pawns unknowingly proceeded to the next step of his plan. The pawns were a small group of rebel digimon that wouldn't join him, and he had been hunting them, forcing them into running where he knew a portal lay. The portal almost cost him everything, but luckily he had been able to block off this end of it so that Tamer couldn't get through.  
  
As Dark Lord watched the screen, the digimon were attacked by a group of Tyrannomon. Chuckling, Dark Lord got up, and the Elecmon that served him spoke up, "Will you be going yourself?"  
  
"Yes, this time. I don't want the rebels destroyed just yet, they're still vital to my plans." With that Dark Lord disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile the group of rebels were running through a canyon. There were nine of them, and four of them were badly injured. A small red and white dinosaur was leading them, holding a white and green long eared rabbit with a horn, and a small white digimon. Next was a Guardromon carrying what looked like a chocolate version of the long eared rabbit, but with three horns, and a small, slug like white digimon that was actually a mega level digimon, though you wouldn't guess it. A Monodramon was pushing Guardromon, trying to get him to go faster. Bringing up the rear, a gold and white furred fox like digimon ran, in her arms was a little imp like creature with a red bandana around his neck.  
  
"Renamon, I don't thing I can keep going," yelled the dinosaur.  
  
"Just run Guilmon! We're almost there!" Renamon shouted back, glancing at the Tyrannomon behind them.  
  
"You're sure the portal's open?" asked Lopmon.  
  
"No, but it's our only hope! We got to get to Rika and the others!"  
  
"You should have left me, I'm just slowing you down," mumble Impmon.  
  
"And what would I tell Ai and Mocko? We weren't about to let you just get deleted!"  
  
"Stupid pineapple heads," Impmon muttered.  
  
"I suggest we run more, talk less," announced Guardromon.  
  
"Agreed! Let's go!" yelled Renamon.  
  
The group continued to run in silence, when they reached the portal.  
  
"Is it...open?" asked Guilmon.  
  
Guardromon scanned the portal, and nodded, "Affirmative, this portal is active."  
  
Renamon didn't answer, she was looking behind them, the others looked, and stared.  
  
"Leaving? Without even saying goodbye? How rude!" laughed Dark Lord.  
  
Three hours ago in the Real World.  
  
Rika sat up in bed, drenched with sweat, eyes wide. She quickly looked around and saw that she was in her room. "Was it...a dream? No, Renamon's in trouble, I know it!" She went open to a desk, opened a drawer, and stared. In it was her D-arc, and the screen was glowing brightly.  
  
Rika picked up the D-arc, and whispered, "Oh, Renamon, what's going on?" She jumped as her cell phone rang, startling her. She picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Rika? Is that you?"  
  
"Who else would it be, Gogglehead! What do you want?"  
  
"Did you, umm, just have really bad dream about..."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yeah, if you had the dream too, that means that the digimon are in trouble,"  
  
"Great," muttered Rika, "We got to help them...but there isn't a portal....Takato??"  
  
Takato was silent for a minute, "I know of one,"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I found it a couple months ago, but it wasn't working!" he said desperately, "I just didn't want to get your guys' hopes up."  
  
"You still should have told us, with all of us thinking about it, we could have gotten working for sure! You call Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Henry, I'll get Ryo, he's staying near here for vacation. And if anything happens to Renamon, I'll kill you for not telling us about the portal, no I'll kick you THEN I'll kill you!"  
  
"R-right Rika, bye!"  
  
Rika turned off the cell phone and started putting on her blue jeans. She glanced at the clock, 2:49 A.M. "Great, just great."  
  
Two and a half hrs later, the Tamers meet at Guilmon's hideout.  
  
"Figures it would be here of all places," Rika muttered.  
  
"It still won't work, Henry and I tried, nothing happened."  
  
"I figure that someone blocked it off so we couldn't go help Terriermon and everyone else there," said Henry.  
  
"Great, but how do we unblock it? That dream I had wasn't very reassuring."  
  
24 minutes later.  
  
The tamers are sitting outside, racking their brains to try and figure out how to open the portal, when Suzy calls out, "Henwy! The powtal thingy's making pwetty lights! Come see!"  
  
"What?!" everyone runs and looks, and sees the portal burst open showing them the Digital World. Standing there with their backs to the Tamers are Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon, Impmon, Lopmon, Guardromon, Monodramon, and Marineangemon. They were all battle worn and hurt.  
  
"Guilmon!!" yells Takato. Guilmon's head snaps around, and says something to the other digimon. "Wait a minute, who's that they're looking at?"  
  
Digital World.  
  
Guilmon looks back to the digimon, "They're here! The portal's open!"  
  
The digimon except for Renamon look back and see the Tamers.  
  
"Go," says Renamon. The others look at her, "GO! I'll be right behind, get through before it closes!"  
  
Guilmon nods and runs through, carrying Terriermon and Calumon. Guardromon passes through with Lopmon and Marineangemon. Monodramon comes and takes Impmon from Renamon, and runs through the portal.  
  
Renamon watches them run through the portal, and turns back to Dark Lord. The two stare at each other. "You let us go, why?"  
  
Dark Lord smiles, "I always knew you were the smart one. The answer is this, I now have you where I want you, trapped in the Real World. With you gone I shall be able to take over here, and then start on the Real World. Do me a favor and get stronger. I would love a challenge before total victory!"  
  
"With our Tamers we shall be invincible! Everyone in the Real World shall prepare to stop you!"  
  
"Oh...will they?"  
  
Renamon looked at him, she could hear Rika yelling, calling out to her. "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Heh heh heh..you'll see. Let's just say, it will ONLY be you digimon and your Tamers that I will have to worry about. Time to go through, Renamon, and just so you don't think I'm going to take it easy on you," Dark Lord raises his right hand which starts glowing a sickening red color. "I'm giving you a present! CHAOS!!!" Upon yelling dark red energy shoots out toward Renamon.  
  
Renamon barely has time to bring up her arms to defend herself when the attack hit. The force throws her back through the portal into the Real World, straight out of Guilmon's hidout, pass the Tamers and Partners, straight through a tree, and into another one. As Renamon lay there, fazing in and out, she can hear Dark Lord laughing, and passes out just as Rika reaches her. 


	2. Dark Lord's Card

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Digimon, but I don't. And though I make out like I do in the story...I still don't own it....*cries*  
  
Twilight of the Dark Lord  
  
Episode 2 Dark Lord's Card  
  
Davis: Aww man! Last time on Digimon, Twilight of the Dark Lord, the partners returned to the real world, but not before Renamon got some information from the Dark Lord. According to him, all he'll have to worry about is the tamers and the partners, and no one else! What did he mean by that? What card had he played? Who does he think he his? Ken?!  
  
Ken: What? Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Davis: You were the Digimon Emperor, remember? This Dark Lord dupe is acting like you did.  
  
Ken: Hmph, that's not a nice comparison, Davis!  
  
Davis: Hey, I was just trying to make a point! Anyways, the partners are back in the real world, and again, what did the Dark Lord mean? Well, perhaps we'll find out today, on Digimon, Twilight of the Dark Lord....jeez, why is the villain in the title?  
  
Japanese Theme Plays  
  
Rika sat there in class, glaring at the teacher as if it would burn a hole through him. She didn't want to be in school, she wanted to be with Renamon. She wanted to make sure she was safe...but she was stuck here.  
  
Sighing, Rika, looked down at her desk, her mind drifting back to the events that occurred earlier that morning...  
  
**  
  
Dark Lord sighed as he looked out of his tower, a smile on his lips. His left hand absentmindedly rubs across his right lower arm, across the sinister red markings covering it to his elbow. He looked human, he could easily pass for one, but he had more power than any mere human could ever have. 'Soon, soon I shall rule all...Then it will be time for me to try and conquer the Real World. But, I can't help but wonder...'  
  
**  
  
Rika gritted her teeth, fighting against the sudden urge to cry. She had ran home, and awoken her mother, telling her that Renamon was back and hurt.  
  
'But she...she didn't even REMEMBER Renamon! How could she have forgotten, Grandma too! They said I simply had a bad dream, and sent me to school! How could they have forgotten Renamon? HOW?!'  
  
It was true, her mother and grandmother seemed to have completely forgotten the existence of the digimon...  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rika forced herself to calm down. Getting worked up wouldn't help Renamon, she had to remain calm.  
  
'But no one remembers anything about what had happened...about the Digimon, about the D-Reaper, it's like it never happened...'  
  
Finally the bell rang, signaling lunch. Rika went to her locker and grabbed her lunch bag, then went to her corner of the playing field. She numbly ate her sandwich, where it sat in her stomach like a lump of lead.  
  
Since Renamon and the others had come into her life, and her family had known about them, she and her mom had actually started to get along. But the way her mother had acted...was just like before...before....  
  
Rika looked down at the ground and sighed....this was going to prove to be a long day....  
  
And to make it worse, Ryo was back. Sure, they had started getting along during the D-Reaper incident, but after words....  
  
'He actually thought we were going out, and tried to dump me! The idiot! I should have kicked him harder...'  
  
**  
  
Rika ran to the park, she had had to go home and change, and for the first time in a month, donned her old broken heart t-shirt. As she ran towards the tamers usual hiding place, she saw Takato walking towards her, looking down as if lost in thought.  
  
Slowing down to a stop she watched him....'How could he have not told us about that portal. We could have figured out how to open it in a month, and could have helped Renamon...' Her eyes narrowed as she remembered her promise from earlier that day.  
  
Walking up to the spaced out Takato, she calmly kicked him in stomach, sending him to the ground clutching his midsection. "R-rika? What are you-ACK!!"  
  
Rika had walked up to him, and put her foot on his neck, "I said earlier that if anything happened to Renamon, Gogglehead, I'd kick you. Did you think I had forgotten?" She moved her foot off him and took a couple steps back, then started walking off towards the hut, where she had left Renamon. Takato slowly got up, and began following her. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. It was his fault all this had happened. If only he had told them all about the portal. The others hadn't been pleased with him either.  
  
But what scared him was that none of their parents had remembered the Digimon...remembering absolutely nothing about what had happened....  
  
He slowly made his way to Rika's side, and walked by her in silence, until she finally spoke up, "You're parents too?"  
  
Blinking, he nodded, "They don't remember Guilmon, at all...But why?"  
  
Rika didn't answer, but she also didn't kick him again, so Takato continued walking by her in silence until they reached the hut. There he let Rika go on alone, wondering what she would make of what she would see inside.  
  
**  
  
The boy yawned as he walked home from highschool. Finally he stopped at a small 2-room house, if you could call it that. It was run down, old, but home. He didn't make any move to enter the house, he simply stood there.  
  
"I told you to go away, and I meant it. I don't know what you really want from me...but you're not getting it...." With that, the teen walked into the house, and shut the door as the digimon in a nearby tree watched him, holding a blue and orange digivice in its hand...  
  
**  
  
Rika stared, but made no sound. She couldn't. Judging how Takato had been acting, she knew Renamon hadn't...hadn't...But she didn't expect to see this.  
  
Renamon lay there, still unconscious, but Guilmon had curled himself around her, so she was resting against him. He was curled around her in a protective way. He was asleep, but she had no doubt he would wake up the second she got any closer.  
  
Smiling softly, she slowly went back outside...her questions for Renamon could wait.  
  
Takato was still there, waiting for her, "I'm...sorry I didn't tell you about the portal, Rika. I should have and it was stupid of me not to."  
  
She snorted, "Yeah, it was. And if you do anything like that again, Gogglehead, I'll kick you again, and not hold back!" She kicked the air enthusiastically, just to make sure the point got across to him.  
  
Takato winced, "Ok, Rika...They make a pretty cute couple don't they?"  
  
Rika blinked, "Who?"  
  
"Guilmon and Renamon, they look cute like that, peaceful."  
  
"Hmph, you better not be suggesting we'd make a good couple, Gogglehead!"  
  
Takato's face went beet red, "N-n-no! I was just s-saying they looked cute like that! Besides, you and Ryo are together, aren't you?"  
  
Rika sneered, leaning against the fence that surrounded the opening of the hut, "Puh-leeze! That arrogant prat doesn't want a girlfriend, he wants someone that remains in constant awe of him. Why should you care, you and Jeri are going out, aren't you?"  
  
Takato shook his head, "No, we decided it'd be better if we just remained friends. I guess we realized we weren't right for each other," he paused, then smiled, "Why do you care, Rika? Looking for a replacement for Ryo?"  
  
Rika felt her face go red this time as she dashed at him, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his face right next to hers. She glared into his reddish-brown eyes as he stared back at her, "Care to repeat that....Goggle...head?"  
  
Takato gulped, but didn't say anything. Rika could feel him starting to tremble.  
  
"Look here, I'm the girl that no one wants, ok? I'd simply make your life miserable, do you understand?"  
  
Takato gulped again, but didn't avert his gaze. 'He's got more courage than I give him credit for, well, we'll see just how long his courage lasts.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, Takato finally answered, though his voice was a mere whisper and shaky, "Maybe, but you never know until you try, right?"  
  
Rika blinked. Did he...had he just made a move on her? She found herself starting to tremble and she continued glaring into Takato's eyes. 'He, just made a move on me...I can't believe it...' Smiling, she closed her eyes, leaving Takato confused. Then she let go of him and he fell to the ground. She turned around and started walking away, slipping her hands into her jeans, "Perhaps we'll see, Gogglehead. It's not like you could be worse than the King of Arrogance!" With that, she left.  
  
Takato stared at her as she walked away from the ground, mouth hanging open. He had no idea where he got the idea to say those things to Rika. It took a couple seconds for her words to finally dawn on him...  
  
'Does that mean...she's my.... No, she didn't say she was. She just said that perhaps we'll see...but doesn't that mean?!'  
  
Meanwhile, inside the hut, Guilmon opened one eye sleepily, 'They would make a good couple...should get together...like Guilmon bread....'  
  
Davis: Aww man, that's harsh. Leaving him...and US wondering like that! Hey Boss!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Davis: How can you end the chapter like this, leaving us wondering if Rika and Takato are going out?!  
  
Me: *yawns* Simple, it's 12.30 in the morning, that's how. And I'm going to bed. *Leaves*  
  
Davis: *Stares* This is ridiculous....HOW CAN HE LEAVE US WONDERING LIKE THIS!!! Well, perhaps we'll find out next time on Digimon, Twilight of the Dark Lord....BOSS COME BACK AND TELL ME!!!! 


	3. In the Meantime

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon....OK? You wanna keep rubbing it in?!  
  
Davis: Dang, man! It's about time you updated!  
  
Me, from here on called Jedd: Shut up and do your job! Not my fault Chaos Legion was so addictive.  
  
Davis: Still no point for leaving everyone wondering what was going to happen, for not completing the story.  
  
Jedd: FINE! I'm SORRY!! Now do your job!  
  
Davis: Hmph. Last time on Digimon: Twilight of the Dark Lord, we learned that no one, except the Tamers, remembered the events with the Digimon, or the D-Reaper. This left the Tamers alone again. But through this, Takato and Rika may have found a little something forming between them.....maybe. Our lovely Boss here *Jabs a thumb at Jedd* left it off at a cliffhanger.  
  
Find out what happens next on Episode 3: In the Meantime.  
  
**  
  
Earlier that day  
  
**  
  
Dark Lord looked at the pathetic Veemon in front of him. Since he had trapped all the Sovereigns, everyone in the Digital World had to answer to him. And this little digimon had come to him bearing a problem.  
  
It seemed a horde of ogremon had destroyed his village, friends, and family. And the little guy had done the only thing he could think of, ask the new person in charge for help.  
  
**  
  
The Veemon shivered under the gaze of the Dark Lord. He shouldn't have bothered coming here. Now he'd just be deleted and absorbed like the others. How could have even THOUGHT that someone like this would even bother trying to help him.....HOW?!  
  
When the Dark Lord spoke, though, his voice wasn't harsh, but rather understanding. "So, you have nothing left?"  
  
Veemon looked up, "Th-that's right, sir."  
  
Dark nodded, "I see." He stood up and walked over to the digimon, and knelt down until they were eye to eye, "I will help you....but in return you must serve me as payment. Do you agree?"  
  
Veemon stared, then nodded vigorously, "Yes! Yes, anything! Just let me avenge my family, and everyone else!"  
  
Dark smiled, "Then I shall help you." Standing, he looked behind him, "Agumon, get ready! We're going on a little trip, and this guy will be your partner from now on."  
  
Veemon just stood there now, not believing this. Not only was he going to get revenge, but the Dark Lord was preparing to do it this very minute?! But...., "But sir, what use could I be to you?"  
  
Dark smiled, putting his right hand on Veemon's head, the red marking glowing, "Soon, my friend...soon you shall see.....my Imperialdramon."  
  
"You're WHAT?!"  
  
**  
  
The Ogremon cowered in terror at the two gigantic figures that made their way towards him. The attack had been sudden, and without warning. An Imperialdramon and an Omnimon both descended from the sky and began deleting everyone around. In a matter of seconds, he was the only was left.  
  
The Imperialdramon reached down and picked him up.  
  
"Please, please have mercy!" the Ogremon screamed.  
  
"No." And with one squeeze, the Ogremon exploded into data.  
  
**  
  
Rumiko was furious. This was the third time she had almost been mugged this month. THE THIRD TIME! She had just gotten through yelling at her agent over the phone, demanding some protection.  
  
"Relax Rumiko, baby! I'm ahead of you, really! The reason I called you is because I GOT you some protection. I had been searching around and I found you someone!"  
  
Rumiko paused, then sat down in a chair. She was still at home, wearing her bathrobe. She had been taking a shower when Iran had called. "Oh? And I trust this person is good?"  
  
She heard the sound of someone gulping, "Uh, well. He's better than good, he's just..."  
  
She gritted her teeth, "If he's another fan hoping to get an autograph-"  
  
"No no no no! Rumiko baby! You got it all wrong. I was trying to say this guy is kind of different. He just finished high school early. No, here me out," he said as Rumiko started at that. Fuming, Rumiko let Iran continue, "He just finished it, very good grades. But he's very good at fighting, and he takes everything serious. All ready had a drivers license, though no car. Please, give him a chance!"  
  
Rumiko didn't say anything for a while. There was something that Iran was leaving out..... "You're not telling me something Iran, what is it? And how do you know he's good at fighting?"  
  
She heard Iran laugh, "Truth is, I saw him in action myself. I myself got mugged, and this kid just beat the punk up like you wouldn't believe. I'm referring him to you because he needed a job, and I did owe him. Look, just give him a chance, if you don't like him then he doesn't have to stay. He just said he wanted a chance at a job, he didn't care what!"  
  
Rumiko sighed, "Ok, I'll give him a chance. Have him come over to my house, I'll be waiting to have a look at him."  
  
Iran said, "Yes Ma'am! By the way, his name is Jedd. Jedd Shual-Iyiste."  
  
"Got it. Bye Iran," Rumiko hung up the phone, then blinked, "Shual-Iyiste, what kind of last name is THAT?!"  
  
But there was nothing she could do. She went back and finished her shower and continued to get ready for work.  
  
**  
  
Jedd's head bobbed all so slightly in tune with the music. He was heading over to the Nonaka's residence, and was listening to his CD player. As he reached a street corner, he paused, glancing back into the shadows of the alleyway.  
  
Even though he couldn't see anyone in there, he knew it was still there, watching him. That weird digimon thing that wanted something from him, though it had denied it. The creature, it had called itself Rahnimon, was a nearly completely black humanoid fox, with some patches and strips of white. It might have been a kitsune.  
  
Well, whatever this Rahnimon wanted, it wouldn't get it.  
  
And he certainly wasn't going to be the thing's tamer.  
  
Sighing, he started walking again. It took him about half an hour to get to the Nonaka's residence, where he knocked on the door. An elderly lady opened the door, "May I help you?"  
  
"Rumiko's agent sent me. I'm to be her body guard," he replied. The lady nodded, "Yes, Rumiko's been expecting you. Please come in." She opened the door and let Jedd in.  
  
**  
  
Rumiko looked at the teen. He was about six feet tall, short black hair, blue eyes. He didn't exactly look impressive, but her mood had improved immensely after shower, so she was back to her old perky self again, "Well, Iran said you knew how to drive, so I guess you can start by driving me to work, and don't look so glum and depressing!"  
  
Jedd just shrugged, "Whatever. The way I am."  
  
Rumiko smiled, "Quite like my daughter. Oh, what a case she is, why the stories I could tell you...." her voice trailed off as she and Jedd left, leaving Seiko alone in the house.  
  
What a strange day this was. First Rika came in with some strange nightmare, now this gloomy teen. Sighing, Seiko went to go fix herself some tea, unable to help but feel as if she was forgetting something important.  
  
**  
  
The Dark Lord gasped for breath, his teeth clenched in pain. It hurt him tremendously to give a digimon the power to digivolve into such a powerful form, but it was worth it, and the pain would disappear within a few days.  
  
Taking several deep breaths, he grunted in pain. He had almost complete control of the Digital World, and soon he'd be ready to start his conquest of the Real World. With Agumon able to turn into Omnimon, and Veemon into Imperialdramon, he had two very powerful bodyguards protecting him.  
  
He was safe.  
  
**  
  
Davis: So, what?! Is the Dark Lord a good guy or a bad guy?!  
  
Jedd: You'll have to wait to find out like everyone else, Davis.  
  
Davis: WHY?! Why can't you tell me?!  
  
Jedd: Because you've got the biggest mouth in both the Digital and Real World, and you'll tell everyone!  
  
Davis: Hmph! Tune in next time folks as the story continues, on the next Digimon: Twilight of the Dark Lord. 


End file.
